


I Love That Soul

by LadyCCR



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Monsters, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCCR/pseuds/LadyCCR
Summary: They were beautiful in every simple way. They were kind and gentle. The way they looked at me and didn’t fear what they saw. They were all I wanted and all I needed. Then they would die and leave me alone, again.





	I Love That Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this thing and it just came out. I really hope you like it!

They were beautiful in every simple way. They were kind and gentle. The way they looked at me and didn’t fear what they saw. They were all I wanted and all I needed. Then they would die and leave me alone, again.

Being an immortal is a privilege. I never fear death, nor sickness. I live forever and am able to do as I please with no real threat that could end my life. I could stay a selfish monster forever and never worry. Though that changed when I met her for the first time.

She was noblewoman in that life. She hated it. Her father trying to marry her off to the most suitable bachelor no matter how cruel they were.

I found her crying in an ally after her suitor had tried to attack her. She wept beautifully. Her face stained by her tears and red from hot anger. I watched her in the shadows for a moment and then I approached.  
She couldn’t believe what she saw. A monster of smoke and bone and thick hair. She looked delicious in her fearful state and yet still dignified.

“Why do you weep beautiful woman?” I asked, watching her quiver from the sound of my deep ethereal voice.

“What are you?” She spoke to me ignoring my question. I remember falling in love with the way she spoke. Her accent was thick from her home country.

“A monster, that is the only answer I can give you.” I myself still don’t know what I am, I just know that I never die and love the taste of human blood.

“You asked me why I weep? My escort of the night, he acted like a beast. His lust consumed his mind and, as you can see.” She gestured to her torn dress. It was ornate and a lovely shade of blue but now it was tattered and torn and resembled nothing from its original state.

She told me of her escort, she told me his name and place of residence. She told me of the way he groped her body and tore her dress in a fit of desire. She explained her hatred for men and how they were nothing but dogs.

I escorted her home using my body of smoke to hide her from prying eyes. I remember her gentle hand on my snout of bone and whispering a thank you before she closed the doors to her home.

That simple gesture of kindness she showed me was all that consumed me. I decided to kill that man who attacked her, the next night. He was disgusting in the way he pleaded for his life. His blood tasted fowl and his flesh was repulsive. He was the worst meal I had ever had at that point.

The next time I saw her was in her bedroom. Late at night I crept into her home and found my way into her quarters. She slept peacefully and I simply watched.

Her face was lit by the moonlight that shined through her windows. She wore a sheer white nightgown. Such simple beauty she held and I could not help myself as I crawled atop her.

She stirred slightly as she felt the shift of the bed from my weight. When she opened her eyes, she did not scream. She simply smiled and touched my boney snout again.

“You did it, didn’t you? You killed him.” She spoke in a hushed whisper.

“I had to.” I replied before licking her cheek. I felt a rise in desire for her. I wanted her body, not to consume but to pleasure myself with.

“What shall I reward you with my monstrous hero?” She had a look of mischief that I adored.

No more words were shared after that. I remember how slim her body was. She truly had no flaws on her body. A beautiful creature she was.

Her cries of pain and pleasure were all I could hear. The way she made my body feel as I took her virginity was like nothing I could every explain. She made me feel nothing but pleasure.

I took her away from that home. I took her to a small house in the country like she had asked of me. She said we could live together forever, like a happy married couple, and we did for many happy years. I took her body every night during our first few years, I seemed to never have enough of her. As she grew older she only became more beautiful to me.

Of course, she was human and humans didn’t live forever. She knew she was dying. I knew she was dying. The night she passed, I held her in my arms. She told me not to let her body go to waste and to consume it once she was gone. As always, I did as she said. She was the most delicious meal I had ever had.

I remember going on a rampage after her death. Nothing filled the empty whole in my chest, no amount of blood, no amount of flesh. I felt empty until, I met him.

He was a tall strapping young man who worked for a local printing press in the early Americas. He looked nothing like the woman I had loved for so long, and yet they were the same.

He was fighting against two red coats trying to bully him for simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He spat and cursed at them. He received the butt of their gun for that. I watched at first but then I acted.

I attacked those men in pure rage and I couldn’t understand why. I had seen this happen to many others but when they acted out towards him, all I saw was red.  
When the men were dead, he just stared at me. He didn’t say anything, just stared. I began to feel that void in my chest fill again.

“Are you alright?” I asked and reached my hand out towards him. I touched his face and felt his soft flesh. That old desire I thought died within me long ago, came back like a volcano erupting after being dormant for a hundred years.

“You. Why do I know you?” He spoke with confusion. It seems he was feeling the same as I. I glanced over his body and couldn’t help but see the tent in his trousers. He was the same. A mischievous little brat that I loved.

I took him away from the scene and asked if he remembered anything about me, or of our previous relationship. He explained that he had dreams of us together. He was always a woman in those dreams.  
It seemed the woman I had loved was still alive. She said forever and she meant it. Her body may have died but her soul, that would never die.

I took him back to our home in the country. I made love to him in our bed and that feeling I had when taking his virginity had returned. His body was strong and tight with muscles. He was handsome and beautiful. I wasn’t put off by his cock but instead aroused.

His body was just as desirable as when it was a she. And just as before I took his body every night.

He was of course, still human. He grew old and again he died. Just as before he asked me to not let his body go to waste and consume it. As always, I did as he said.

I knew that soul was not dead. I knew it would find a new body to call theirs, I just had to be patient. Perhaps, this time their soul would be a man again, or perhaps a woman.

I wondered the world waiting for that soul to walk into my never-ending life again. This time took much too long. My patients was wearing thin. I just wanted them back, I wanted to feel their arms around me and hear their voice. I wanted to fuck them again and again. I wanted to be with them. I found myself going into another rampage as my patients wore out. Then I found her.

This time it was a she again. Her body though was not of the slim elegant body before, nor was it strong and muscled like her male form. She was short and stout. She was a cute chubby little thing.

She was again in trouble, like the other two times I had found them. This time she was having food thrown at her by a couple of young men. They called her names like pig and cow. Rage consumed me and I again only saw was red.

They died quickly, I did not have time to waste on them when she was finally in front of me again. I rushed to her side and caressed her tear stained face. She looked at me with complete horror not understanding why I had come to save her.

“I’m here now my love. Do not cry.” I reached down and licked her cheek. I was acting extremely bold due to my lack of common sense.

“Who are you?” She asked as she tried to step away from me. I didn’t let her.

“You will remember in time my love. Please, come with me. Come back home my love.” I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She seemed to not remember me this time. It stung like a pesky bee sting on my heart but I knew she would remember soon.

I took her away again. This time not to our home though. She refused to leave on a plane to our home until I had explained who and what I was.

“I don’t understand, Why me?” She asked in disbelief. She didn’t understand the love I held for her. The desire I had for her.

“Because, your soul. I met you hundreds of years ago, when you were a noblewoman. We made love and pronounced our love to each other. Then you died, and came back as a man who worked hard to help shape your country. Again, we made love and lived a happy life. Now you are back again! This time, as you are now. A beautiful plump little woman, who again I plan to make love to.” I tried to press close to her but she pushed me away. My anger was beginning to show.

“Why do you refuse me! Why are you acting as though you do not love me!” I shouted and she cowered.

My heart broke as I saw nothing but fear from her for the first time in hundreds of years. Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps this wasn’t the soul I loved so much. Perhaps, the soul had finally died.  
I fell to the ground; my strength was gone. I stared at the floor and cried. Tears of blood ran down my boney cheeks and snout. I just wanted to be with my love.

As I cried, she came to me and kissed my bloody cheek.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember but I promise, I’ll love you. Please don’t cry.” She spoke sincerely and placed her hand atop my large boney one.

I stared into her eyes and saw my blood tears had stained her lips. I leaned forward and licked the blood away from them. I feared she would turn away but she did not. She instead urged me to continue by parting her lips and letting my tongue roam her mouth.

Her hands trembled as I continued to lick her mouth and neck. I could still feel her fear and then it changed to love.

She said my name. A name only she would know. A name she gave me.

“Koletis. Oh, Koletis, I’m sorry.“ She began to weep and pull me close. It seems her memory had come back. My love had finally returned.

“Shh my love. Please, let me just make love to you, I have missed you so much.” I lifted her shirt and caressed her soft belly. With each new body I find more pleasure in each form. This one is soft and plump. I feel the need and want to grope every part of her.

When we make love this time, she clings to me as if I might fade away if she doesn’t. She is much more vocal as well. Calling my name over and over.

Again, her virginity was taken by me and again it was the most amazing feeling taking away her innocence and claiming her body for my own.  
When we arrive at our home she begins to cry.

“I had dreams of this house. I never knew why or knew where it was but I always wanted to come here. Now I know why.” She walks into the bedroom and sits on the bed.

“My love, will you make me a promise as you did before?” I ask as I kneel in front of her.

She smiles and nods as she caresses my boney face.

“Promise me to not forget me, to hold onto our love forever.” I lean into her touch and ask for my promise.

“I promise Koletis. I won’t forget, ever again.” Her tears stain her face again.

I make love to her in our bed that night. We repeat the same words to each other, over and over.

“I love you”


End file.
